tattered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
King
King is a mercenary captain and rival to Sarah Gizka. He isn't a king of any place that anyone's ever heard of, but his symbol (a mildly embellished K), holds some significance to people in positions of power. The nature of that significance is not clear. It may just be that a lot of people owe him favors. It could also be that the threat of crossing a mercenary with a reputation like his is more trouble than it's worth. Many suspect conspiratorially that he's actually a prince in exile, or the king of a distant land, or a duke or a Zoph's son or something appropriately dramatic, but if it's true, nobody can prove it. Few who have met the man would call him any sort of noble or cultured person. He's a savage. Ethnically, he could be one of the lighter Dacians, or a halfbreed, or a Kurt. His accent is difficult to place, and he doesn't really say where he's from. Many believe that he's from some steppe tribe that is largely unknown to Western Voscans, since in many ways he resembles an Aland, though he clearly doesn't speak that language. King's Armor King armors the parts of his body that are harmed the most - as he is not dead, these are his arms and places where wounds do not kill him. This philosophy might be considered inadvisable by some, but King has nonetheless continued to not become dead. King's Seal King's symbol is not worn by any of his men, nor is it tattooed on them or anything. "The King's Seal" is for King, and King alone. Sometimes, very rarely, he will hand it out as a sign of his protection, or to lend weight to a message or agent. It is unclear why, but the further up in hierarchies of power and status one goes, the more seriously people seem to take the Seal. King's Seal can open the gates of Tenja. It can silence the guns of an Iron Glade. Some even rumor it can grant an audience with the God-King of Karthack himself. Understandably, a few folks have tried to forge it, before. Sometimes it works, sometimes they get it wrong... But either way, word always seems to come back to the Seal's true master, and a terrible fate awaits those who pretend at his power. Just as there cannot be two skies, there cannot be two Kings. King in Battle King apparently fights unarmed, using only his bare hands or improvised weapons. It isn't clear why this is, but it might be some sort of personal challenge to himself, or a show of might. The fact that Sarah Gizka fears King speaks volumes of his ability. If the greatest swordsman alive is afraid of a man who doesn't even carry a weapon, what does that make him? King at War During the Dacian Civil War, King fought at the Battle of Vekton on the side of the Pishkan Army. He is said to have encountered Sarah Gizka on the battlefield (he was likely there looking for her) and caused her unit to retreat. However, Pishka lost Vekton when the powder magazine exploded, destroying the north wall and killing hundreds of men on both sides, but opening the city for assault by the besieging Vedrimites. King was presumed killed in the blast, but reemerged several months later in Osterbija. In Osterbija, in a town called Zeven, King appeared inexplicably (and alone) and trained a small town militia to withstand an attack by Sarturi raiders from the hills. The militia fought bravely, and though most of them were slain, they defeated the raiders and saved their town. King, who slew the Sarturi leader Rurik the Red, left without asking for payment. He was next seen in Krajina, where he and the King's Men slew The Smiling Man, a cursed swordsman who had been eluding the Unkindlies for some time. He and his band of cutthroats had attacked several monasteries, and King (supposedly) was hired by the Queen of Krajina herself to deal with the man. It is said that, King beat the man to death with a chair. Afterwards he arrived in Galli, where he and his men robbed a Cohiba shipment containing over a hundred tons of the precious smokeable leaf. Defended by dozens of armed men, the caravan was nevertheless hijacked and sold to smugglers. King and his men are now public enemies of the Gallian Crown. His most recent sighting was in Illegon, where King's men (though not King himself) were spotted attacking a member of the Pontifatrix Guard, who they beat savagely and robbed, taking an enchanted axe from him and fleeing with it from the city. The axe was returned several days later, with an apology from the King's Men, (apparently they stole the wrong axe.) The Pontifatrix granted a pardon in absentia to King and his men for their courtesy. Category:People